tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
Underneath the Kitchen
Underneath the Kitchen is an episode of A Day in the Life of Olivia. Synopsis A giant grease monster forms, and a team of Olivia and her friends must stop it before the entire town is destroyed. Episode Summary Underneath the sewers, grease lies, forming into something unimaginable. The grease turns into a giant grease monster, looking for destruction. While at work, Olivia is busy sweeping the floor. All of a sudden, the restaurant starts to shake. Ryan wonders what's going on. Jake thinks it's an earthquake. Aubrey ducks for cover. Just then, the giant grease monster bursts out of the floor. The store's general manager, Christine, quickly evacuates all the employees and customers. Olivia wonders how this grease monster even came to be. Troy has a feeling that it came from the grease traps after the whole incident with the grease traps a few weeks ago. Olivia is just confused as to how it became a monster. The monster heads into town, destroying everything in its path. Olivia knows something needs to be done about this. Aubrey thinks about it and suggests rocket power, as it is the way to go. Sunshine goes on a tangent about how there was a show called Rocket Power. Olivia tells Sunshine to focus. She likes the rocket idea though. Olivia consults Professor Smarts to see if he has any good weaponry. Smarts luckily does, and they bring the rockets into town. Olivia, Smarts, Aubrey, Sunshine, and Troy take aim with the rockets. They rapid fire a ton of rockets at the monster. But the monster doesn't budge. Troy thinks they should get Chris. Olivia doesn't want to send him to the ER again though. Sunshine thinks they should use a giant vacuum like the one from that one episode of Phineas and Ferb. Olivia wonders why Sunshine keeps referencing Saturday morning cartoons. Aubrey honestly thinks it's worth a shot. Ryan and Jake are in charge of getting the giant vacuum. Jake wonders how one gets a vacuum to become huge. Ryan finds a mushroom that turns things big. Jake thinks that works. The two bring the giant vacuum to the center of town, where it is about to crush the town hall. Everyone makes an effort into sucking the monster up. And sure enough, it works. Olivia is glad the monster is dealt with, but wonders how they're possibly going to fix the town. Smarts luckily has the perfect device: The Insta-Clean Ray 3000. The ray cleans up all the grease and fixes up all the damage with one push of a button. Olivia wonders where that device was with Marty the Mole and the giant. Either way, she is just glad everything is back to normal. Troy is determined to keep a close eye on the grease traps on work even more so now. Production Information * CGI is used throughout the episode Trivia * "Tension" from Super Mario Galaxy ''is heard when the monster begins to form * "Dharkon" from ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate ''is heard when the monster first reveals itself * There are a few references to "Greasy Antics" throughout the episode, as said episode foreshadowed the events of this episode * Aubrey's rocket power line is the exact same line said by Seymour in ''VeggieTales: The Star of Christmas * Sunshine mentions the old Nickelodeon cartoon Rocket Power, as well as the ''Phineas and Ferb ''episode "Journey to the Center of Candace" * "Team Ultimate: Zavok" from ''Team Sonic Racing ''is heard when the gang fires the rockets * Olivia mentions the events of "Encountered by Dani" and "Olivia and the Giant Apple Tree" Category:The Phineasnferb Channel Category:A Day in the Life of Olivia